


Letters Over Seas

by darylvdixon



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dragons, Gramander, Letters, M/M, War, mentions of theseus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darylvdixon/pseuds/darylvdixon
Summary: Percival and Newt have been friends for a long time. When both of them enter the war they keep in touch through letters until they can finally meet again. While away they realise their feelings for one another and know they will act upon them as soon as they are reunited.





	

Percival had known Newt almost as long as he had known Theseus. He and Theseus had being friends during their school years through a school program to make friends over seas. Most people in his class had lost touch with their pen pal pretty quickly but Percival and Theseus had kept it up. Percival heard all about Theseus’ creature obsessed mother and brother and how his little brother kept getting into trouble at school because he kept trying to sneak different creatures into his dorm room. Theseus was lucky he caught his brother most of the time before he managed to get them inside and talked him out of it. Percival first met Newt at the same time he met Theseus. The pair had been talking for a year when Theseus invited Percival to his for the summer. Percival quickly agreed and had a wonderful summer with the Scamander family. He practiced quidditch with Theseus and let Newt take him on creature hunts through the woods near his house. Percival was surprised to actually find some small creatures and have Newt tell him everything about them. After that summer Percival found himself writing letters to both the Scamander brothers. Even when school was over he kept in contact. When he told Theseus that he was joining the war he wasn’t at all surprised to get a reply back saying that he was also joining the fighting. But he definitely wasn’t expected news from Newt saying that he was also joining the war.

Dear Percival,  
I’m not surprised to hear about your joining of the war, and I knew ever since the fighting started that Theseus was planning on joining right the way. I had no intention in any sort of fighting but ever since I heard about the dragon training I couldn’t help but be curious. I’ve not stopped thinking about it and think I am going to sign up. I feel I could be a great help as I’ve been studying them recently, and hopefully I can teach the other recruits about them and the dragons wont be hurt. I’m quite excited to finally see a dragon, I just wish it was under better circumstances. Maybe one day I will see you during the fight, it would be nice to see you again. Keep me updated as much as you can, I want to know you’re alright.  
Yours, Newton Scamander.

Percival read the letter a couple times over before he was certain he had indeed read it properly, Newt was joining the war. Precious, loving doe-eyed Newt was going to be fighting. No, not just fighting, fighting with dragons. He was worried, instantly concerned. The fighting was dangerous enough but add dragons into the mix? Trust Newt to go one above everyone else and make things ten times as dramatic. He smiled at how excited Newt sounded in his letter but still couldn’t contain his panic. If anything happened to him… Newt was one big ray of sunshine, Percival couldn’t imagine him being around such tragedy and terror.

Dear Newton,  
Your brother has wrote to me about your joining the war, he is worried and so am I, but I am pleased you seem excited about meeting the dragons, I know how much they fascinate you. I never expected the war would be your scene and I hope you are safe and well and don’t have to face any fights, confrontation isn’t your thing. My regiment has been in a couple of battles already but so far nothing too major, only a few minor injuries occurred but I am fine. I hear your brothers regiment is doing well and has already beat back one of the enemy camps, he seems pretty thrilled. Write to me as much as you can Newt, I wish to hear all about your dragon taming and to know that you are well.  
Yours, Percival Graves.

Newt has smiled ear to ear when the mail boy had brought him his letter from Percival. He had been asking everyday if there was any mail for him he was starting to give up hope. Maybe he had been injured? What if he was laying hurt somewhere or worse? But finally his letter came and he knew that for now Percival was safe and well. Newt was full of confused feelings recently. He was so worried about Percival. He kept telling himself that of course he would be worried, they’re friends. But something felt different, his heart ached, in a completely different way it did for his brother. He found himself wondering what he’d do if anything happened to the man, how he would cope. But Newt tried to talk sense into himself, his feelings don't matter right now, he had more to worry about.

Dear Percival,  
The dragons are absolutely the most amazing creatures ever! They’re so big and powerful and they’re not even half grown yet! No one seems to understand them how I do, no one dares go near them. Just last week one of them actually tried to eat a soldier! But they have never tried to eat me, I’m quite proud, I think they see me as one of there own. Their training is going well, but I don’t think I can use them the way the regiment want me to. Not only because it is morally wrong but because dragons just don’t work that way. They are wild creatures, they shouldn’t be ridden into war and made to right a humans battle. They wont listen to battle commands and I have yet to try and climb onto one. But I am enjoying studying them nonetheless.   
I am happy to hear that you are safe and well, although word of your battles has me all the more worried. How will I know if you get hurt? God forbid that ever happens. Theseus has also told me of his battles and I am equally worried about him. But I know you are both great and powerful wizards and will be just fine.  
Yours, Newton Scamander.

Of course Percival hadn’t expected the dragon taming to go as planned. He couldn’t imagine dragons to be the most patient animals. He only knew from Theseus that he wasn’t allowed to talk to anyone about the dragons. Newt had some how forgotten to mention that it was top secret and no one could know his identity. Theseus had tried to tell Newt not to talk about it in his letters incase they fell into the wrong hands, but Newt was too excited not to talk about them.

Dear Newton,  
I’m happy to hear that you are enjoying yourself and that no dragon has tried to eat you, yet. Please be careful trying to climb on them, I don’t know much about dragons but I can guess that they aren’t used to being ridden that way and I’d hate to hear of you being hurt by one of them.  
My regiment is going out on a mission in the next couple of days and I’m unsure of how long I will be gone so please do not worry about me if you do not hear from me for a while. We are going deep into the dessert where I’m sure no owl is going to find me. I’m sure all will be okay, it isn’t a dangerous mission so hopefully fighting will be at a minimum. I look forward to returning to your reply and hearing all about your adventures.  
Yours, Percival Graves.

Percival had told him not to worry but how could he not? He was now a hundred percent sure that he was in love with this man and now to hear that he was going on a mission and wouldn’t be back for a while was terrifying. Not knowing when he would next hear from him or if he ever would again. Percival had said it wasn’t a dangerous mission but that doesn’t mean anything. People could die from falling down the stairs in their own home so dangerous mission or not, Newt was going to worry.

Dear Percival,  
I can’t help but think of you everyday and wonder where you are and pray that you are okay. I know you said not to worry and I hope you know that that was a pointless statement and that I am doing just that anyway. What would I ever do without you around? I feel the need to see you again and would love to meet after the war. Once all this fighting is over we will arrange something. Maybe this time I will come over to America to visit you. There are so many American creatures I’d love to find and study!   
Talking about creatures, the dragon taming is still going well! I have climbed atop one and it flew a couple inches above the ground before landing and trying to shake me off. I still don’t think I will be able to fly them into battle as planned but even riding one for that short amount of time was the most amazing thing. How many people can say they’ve rode a dragon? Please write me as soon as you get back, I await your reply eagerly and nervously.  
Yours, Newton Scamander.

Percival was gone for longer than any of them had anticipated. A mission that should have lasted them two months at the most had been drawn out to last five. With no word from neither Theseus nor Newt where he was he spent most of his free time pacing and worrying. Were they okay? Were they safe? He knew he had no word because no owl could find him but that still didn’t stop the crazy thoughts swirling around his head. When they finally got the news that they were heading back he almost jumped for joy. He would get his letters! He’d get his news and his fear would be put to rest. But then, dread crept in. What if he got back and there were no letters? Or if he got a letter saying that there had been an accident, that Newt or Theseus or god forbid both of them had been injured or killed. He bit his nails down to the core one his journey back but the send he arrived two letters were thrust into his hand and he tore them open eagerly, smiling at the contents, both brothers were okay, as far as the letters said anyway.

Dear Newton,  
I apologise for a such late reply. My mission lasted a lot longer than anyone had anticipated, I am sorry I worried you so and would like to make it up to you. All is well, no one was hurt and we have been informed the fighting is coming to an end, I haven’t felt so happy in a while. Nothing would make me happier than you coming out to visit me after this war is over. I need some light in my life and heaven knows you are sunshine walking.  
I’m pleased you finally managed to ride a dragon and equally pleased that you were unhurt during the process. I’m sure when you come to visit we can find lots of creatures for you and you can tell me properly all about the dragons.  
Yours, Percival Graves.

Newt was thrilled. He finally had a letter from Percival after over five months of waiting he finally knew that the male was okay and alive. The grin never left his face as he tore open the letter and read it over and over again. He didn’t even care what it said just the fact that he knew Percival was alive was enough for him. He had almost convinced himself that the man had been killed in action, his letter was nearly three months late.

Dear Percival,  
I got the news last month that our regiments days were coming to an end. They have asked me to stay on but I have politely declined. The dragons are not going with them and I do not feel that fighting on the frontline is something I am up for. I will be home this time next month. Theseus is staying on right until the war ends. I am proud of him but equally worried.  
Please write me as soon as you are home and I will come and see you right the way. I think about seeing you every day and it’s the only thing that keeps me going throughout the long days. You’re my last thought at night and my first thought in the morning. I cannot wait to see you face in person again and not just in my own thoughts.  
Yours, Newton Scamander.

Percival could relate to Newts letter on every level. He too thought about Newt day and night and even dreamed of seeing him again. He was sure he’d known long before the war that he loved Newt but he never dared admit it to himself. Love was something he didn’t do much of especially unrequited, but knowing Newts feelings for him just brought his own surging forward.

Dear Newton,  
I plan on going home as soon as my regiment finishes and returning to my auror work. I feel my time in the war is coming to an end and I need to go and help elsewhere. It is my pleasure to invite you to stay with me for as long as you like. Writing to you will be the first thing I do when I land in America once again. I’m excited for the day I get to see you again but until then dreams of you will have to do.  
Yours, Percival Graves.

Exactly two months later Percival was stood on the docks watching the giant streamliner pull into place, anchor down and roll out the walk ways. He’d been marking the days off on the calendar to Newts arrival. He stood bouncing on his heels with pure excitement, one hand shoved into his pocket the other holding flowers. He watched people come streaming off one by one. Of course Newt would be one of the last. He appeared on the walk way, ginger hair messily atop his head, blue coat billowing in the wind, hufflepuff scarf tight around his neck and that signature suitcase clutched tight in his hand. Newts eyes scanned the docks and landed easily on the male stood with the flowers. His grin was immense as he hurried down the walk way and nearly ran towards the male. No words were said, each male just scooped the other into their arms and they held each other in a tight embrace. Breathing in the others scent, a scent from years ago which was never forgotten, and they stood like that for some time, happy for each others company and needing no words to show how they felt.


End file.
